Stanton's perm
by jennbristow
Summary: This ones another funny one thats from my RPG site, its like Serena's flying adventure. This one acctually started first. Anyways, Viewer Discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight on a very special Daughters of the Moon...

Stanton has a perm!

Theme music

We now tune in to this sad point in history where Stanton is about to show off... his perm...

Stanton stopped on the sidewalk and pulled out his compact, checking his hair. "Love this perm! I can't wait to show Cassandra! I mean, Serena! Now, that was a close one," he said into his mirror, smiling at his reflection. Perfect.

Serena squinted in the sun as she walked down the street. She walked pass a stranger with a mirror and a mop on his head and continued down the road. What some people would do for attention...

Stanton turned around. Wasn't that his girlfriend who just walked by? "Serena! Don't you recognise me?" he called after her. Oh no! I truned around too fast! I might have ruined my perm! He looked into the mirror again, making sure every curl was in place.

Serena blinked. She thought she'd heard Stanton's voice. "Stanton?" she turned around to face him and bit her lip to bite back a scream. "You... er... what did you do to your hair?"

"It's a perm! Isn't it gorgeous?" Stanton gushed. "Now I look like Bob from That 70's Show, only blonde!" Stanton took Serena's hand and started jumping up and down. "You should SO get one too!"

Serena raised a shaking hand to yank softly at Stanton's hair. She gasped as a thick lock of blonde came off in her hand. "Heheheh", she laughed nervously and hid it behind her back, hoping that he wouldn't notice the large bald spot on the side of his head.

Jimena saw Serena talking to some freak. She ran up to her. "Who's the payasa-STANTON?" she almost screamed the last part. "Whats wrong with your hair...?"

"Wrong?" Stanton echoed. "There shouldn't be anything wrong!" He lifted the compact mirror once again. Good... good... go- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A BALD SPOT! NOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL PERM!" He sank to his knees, hugged Serena's legs, and commenced to cry.

Jimena reached down to pull stanton off of Serena by his 'precious' hair. But instead she just got a handfull of hair. The bald spot was now almost half of his head. "You look regoddamniculous!" she exclaimed.

"Wrong?" Stanton echoed. "There shouldn't be anything wrong!" He looked into the compact mirror once again. Good... Good... Goo- "AHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A BALD SPOT! MY BEAUTIFUL PERM! IT'S RUINED! OH, WHY!" He sank to his knees, wrapped his arms around Serena's legs, and commenced to cry into her jeans.

Serena blinked. Was it just her or did time just repeat itself? Shaking her head, she took some glue from her the pocket in her purse (where she also keeps the crayons, scissors, and the day's "show and tell project") and slapped some on Stanton's missing hair. She then pasted it up there on the bald spot. "See! Good as new..." She gulped as a few strands took to the wind and the bottom of the hair attached itself to the glue, making a loop. "Isn't it... Jimena?"

"No"

Jimena! she scowled at the girl. I don't wanna tell him the truth. I'm the one who tore it off!

"Technically i tore off more than you did" Jimena said allowed, she was referring to the fact that stanton now had like no hair on the back of his head.

She scowled. "DAMMIT! I HATE BALD MEN! STANTON!" She put the back of her hand to her forehead in an overdramatic gesture. "We can't see each other anymore, darling!"

Stanton gasped. "But- but- but- but- you're my life! Serena, without you, I'm as good as dead!" he sobbed. "I'll grow more hair! Hair grows! And I can get a perm until then! Ple-he-hease!"

"No ceas tonta, dont be stupid." Jimena said to Serena. "Stanton. I'm afraid were going to have to banish you from the totally awsome club, and the totally stanton club. The totally Stanton magazine has been cancelled, and all characters no longer have respect for you" she said very lawer like. She was magically dressed in a white blazer with a black tank underneith and black pants, black dress shoes, a palm-piolet out and she was talking on her cell phone.

Serena clasped her hands together and tilted her head. "I know just the place!" She grabbed his wrists and dragged him towards the wig store down the walk.

"You can't be serious!" he cried to Jimena as she became smaller and smaller. "Er, Serena? Can I walk?" His bou-twah kept hitting the concrete as she dragged him. "Hey, wait: How do you know where to get wigs from?" he demanded.

Jimena followed after Serena and Stanton, then stanton asked serena a question. "Yes Serena. How DO you know about where to find wig stores..?" she asked questionably.

Stanton had a hunch. He wrenched his hand free of Serena's, causing his to fall on his back. He rolled over before Jimena stepped on him and pointed at his girlfriend. "Jimena! Yank that hair!"

Jimena looked at Stanton, her free hand over the mouth of her cell phone. "Why dont you?" she asked him. "I mean, its your hun-" then she was cut off, she dropped her cell phone and palm-piolet. She was having a premonition.

_Stanton grabbed Jimena's legs and started to beg her, like he had done with Serena. Then Jimena tripped and fell forwards, a button on her sleeve catching Serena's hair as she fell, then it came off. _

Jimena snapped out of the premonition. "gah!" She quickly picked up her palm-piolet and put it in her purse, then told the person that she'd been on the phone with that she'd call them back later. Then she put that in her purse. She didnt want them getting any more wrecked. She zipped her purse closed just to make sure.

Serena scratched at her wig. "This is getting annoying" . She threw it off and pulled off a hairnet to reveal her "real" hair. THen brushing at it, she pulled the blue wig back on and laughed. "Red just doesnt match my outfit today. COME ON!" She dragged Stanton off to the wig store and reached for JImena but instead pulled off a wig of curly black hair. SHe looked to see a mohawk on Jimena's head and gasped. She had forgotten she and Collin had done that one night when they were drunk...


	2. Chapter 2

Stanton stood and looked shocked, back and forth from Jimena to Serena. "You two aren't the Daughters of the Moon! You're the Daughters of the Wigs! How disgraceful!" In the blink of an eye, Stanton was dressed in his old black jeans, tight black tee, and black jacket. His old hair was back, not a curl to be seen. "I cannot be seen with Mohawk Girl and the Blue Haired Lady. I'm going to find Cassandra." He started down the sidewalk, away from the girls.

Jimena's head dropped and she grabbed the wig back and put it back on. Her hair now had almost an inch of hair at the sides and it was pretty long on top. "Well its not my fault" she said. "And atleast i still have hair unlike someone who didnt only a moment ago"

Serena's eyes flamed red and her voice went a level down in volume. She sounded like Darth Vader. Taking Stanton by the neck, she he;ld him three feet off of the ground. "IS THIS". SHe hissed, a snake tongue darting otu of her mouth. "GOODBYE!"

Stanton choked and couldn't breathe, much less talk. "Ssssssssser... Sssserr..." he said over and over, trying to get her name out. "Ca-ca-ca..." SERENA, I CAN'T BREATHE! he sent to her with as much force as he could muster.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" She bellowed and let him fall to her feet. She put her foot to his chest and leaned down on him. "You can't possibly break up with me. After all, I am Serena. I'm the prettiest, I dress funky, and I'm strong willed. Plus I wouldnt have twice the fans that I have now, if you left me".

"The- prettiest-?" Stanton gasped. "Jimena looks- better- than you!"

Serena gasped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TA ME!"

"I said Jimena looks better than you!" Stanton repeated. "She's fucking sexy!" To emphisize his point, he turned to Jimena and kissed her, hard.

Serena's eyes widened as fans flocked to the bookstores for Jimena's book and started refering to Serena as the other daughter. Everyone had dropped their grungy look and cellos to jack cars and take Spanish classes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She took Stanton by the neck. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONT TO ME! NOW IM JUST ANOTHER DAUGHTER! You'll get yours... You'll see..." She backed away and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Derek, who was hardly visible, walked pass them. "What's up, guys?" HE hoped they would remember his name. Or atleast see him there. Others rarely did.

Stanton rubbed his neck. "What a bitch. She must be on the rag." He paused. "Hey, did you hear something? There's a voice... Sounds familiar... Darren?"

Derek sighed. "No, it's Do- Derek! Yes, Derek!"

Jimena kissed Stanton back then laughed wickedly. "Hey Darren" she said finally acknowlodging Darren.

All of a sudden Collin came off a rooftop doing summer-saults in the air then he landed on his feet. He was dressed in all black. He was...

"Your a ninja?"

"Get away from my girlfriend Girly boy" Collin said sounding like zorrow. He went into some ninja stance and glared at Stanton.

Derek's eyes lit up. HE was actually in an adventure scene! Without Tianna being there. He felt proud.He jumped in front of Stanton and Jimena. "YOU BETTER NOT HURT THEM OR... OR ILL DO SOMETHING... REALLY... bad..." HE kneed Collin in the groin.

"'Girly boy,'" Stanton echoed. "Do I really look like a girl? It must be these pants. I KNOW they make my ass look fat, but no one ever tells me the truth!" He sighed and then noticed Derek had kneed Collin- "Oooooh, in the groin? His twig and berries! His wedding tackles! Oooooooh!"

Jimena frowned at Collin, he was totally ruining everything. "Collin!" she whined, "Your ruining everything!" Then she started crying. She then tore off her wig.

Collin ignored Stanton and Derek when Jimena talked to him. Then she took off her hair which was really A WIG! Collin screamed like a little girl then turned and starting running like a girl. Then he let down his hair and took off his ninja outfit revealing one of Serena's dresses and a pair of her heals.

"Does anyone notice that that wanker is wearing a dress?" Stanton asked in an unusual voice. Tada! He had turned into Austin Powers!- with a perm.

Derek's eyes lit up. What could he turn into! He tore off his clothes to reveal...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He sturggled to cover up his nakedness.

Jimena ran accross the street to a hair place beside the wig store and got her hair done in a bunch of small baraids and got synthetic hair baraided into them so it looked like her hair was down to the middle of her back. She figured if she kept these in for a week her hair would be at a good length. Then she came back just intime to see Derek naked. "He-ey" she said and then winked at him.

"You know, man, I think you make this girl randy," Austin said. "And that's my job!"

Derek hid behind Stanton turned Austin's perm. "You guys have to get me some clothes!"

"Here" Jimena said as she took off her hoodie and gave it to Derek. "Happy now?" she asked. She was now only wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank-top.

"Wow! Look at her! I'll bet she shags like a minx," Austin praised. "I hope I didn't say that outloud, just now. How could anyone think Serena was the prettiest? Honestly?"

Jimena grinned at 'Austin's first comment but then shrugged at the next, "You got me." she said.

Serena threw a lightning bolt at Austin that she had borrowed from HErcules's old man.

Derek sighed. "But my dick still shows" He pointed to the peanut looking thing attached to the area below his waist.

Austin jumped ou of the way. "Hey, play nice," he said wagging a finger. Then, he turned to Derek. "Listen, Darren, I don't think anyone will notice."

Stanton came around the corner, dressed in black. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"I dunno. Hey, Jimena!" he said, sliding an arm around her waist.

Jimena smiled when Stanton put his arm around her waist. "Hey" she said back and then she kissed him on the cheek and nibbled his ear.

Serena sobbed as her fans screamed and threw tomatoes at her. "You can't leave me! WHO AM I GOING TO DATE NOW!"

Derek smiled. "You can date me".

"NEVER!"

"You know, I think Serena is the reason I never liked you. She used to say you were such a badass, always talking smack," Stanton said.

"You know, here's $20. Go buy pants," Austin instructed Derek. "As for you, get over yourself! Fans don't like wigs."

Jimena laughed, "I used to be, but now i've changed. I think Serena was also the reason why i never liked you." she said, a thousand thoughts about how good he was in bed went through her head and she smiled.

Stanton grinned, reading her thoughts. "Well, I don't know about that, but I've never had any complaints."

Serena pushed through them, away from the tomatoes. "I LIED! YOURE HORRIBLE IN BED! ESPECIALLY THAT TIME YOU TRIED TO COVER ME DOWN THERE WITH CARAMEL AND NUTS!" she roared. "I HATE TAFFY APPLES! I LIED ABOUT THAT TOO! YOU'RE UGLY! THE BOOK MADE YOU SOUND MUCH! HOTTER! AND YOU NEED A BIGGER SHIRT! I DONT KNOW WHY I EVER DATED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH ZAHI! YOU JERK! I WANT MY THINGS BACK!" SHe pulled Wally out of Stanton's pants. "And the same goes for you, Missy". She turned to the new favorite daughter.

"Well, if we're returning eachother's things, then I want a full refund on those breast implants I paid for!" Stanton yelled at her. "And, the beautox(sp?) treatments."

She screamed. "I GAVE THE MONEY TO YO MAMAAA!"

"My mom's been dead for centuries, so I don't see how that one's possible."

Jimena raised an eyebrow to the crazy Serena. "Chica, You havent ever gaven ANYTHING to me. You've never even let me borrow any of your stuff. Like in science class when i needed to see your text book for like five minutes you said no." she said to Serena. Then all of a sudden she felt enlightened with a new energy then a voice boomed out over everything, 'Jimena is the new key'

"That's what you think, motherfucker! But the author, who is running out of ideas, in a surprise twist, BROUGHT HER BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHES BEEN RESURRECTED IN ME! SO ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH YOUR MOTHER!" She flashed him. "SAY HI TO MAMA, MOTHER FUCKER! Literally! WAHAHAHAHA ACK! ACK ACK!" Serena coughed. "If, you won't have me, you won't have anyone! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

She grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him down the sidewalk.

Choir sings "AUSTIN! TO THE RESCUE!"

"Juto chop!" Austin cried, karate chopping Serena in the neck.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! GO BACK TO THE 1990's where you BELONG!" SHe kicked him into oblivion.

Jimena's jaw dropped at Serena's actions. "Oh no you didnt!" she said as she lunged at Serena like in mean girls lol and tackled her to the ground.

Serena gave a highpitched cackle. All of her fans were returning. Her plans were working out just as she had expected. Everyone knows that violence ALWAYS out does forbidden love! She gave Jimena a good punch upside the head.

Derek sighed. Once again he had no place in this. The author had even forgotten what color he was and given him green.

And Derek hated green.

In fact, maybe since Tianna was gone, it was time for him to just

EXPLODE!

So he did.

Jimena growled at Serena and punched the girl with bronze knuckles on. It gave her about 4 incredibly deep gashes in her face. "Non Cease Tonta." she spat at the girl and then she got off of her and went back to Stanton. "That girl is crazy dude" she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed. She turned to her fans. "Look at what she's done to me! The daughters of the moon stand for truth! And justice! We don't fight! Not today! Not like this! Now you tell me! Is this the type of woman that you want as a leader!"

The fans growled and ran after Jimena with knives, guns, and pitch forks.

"MWAHAHAHAHAH! KILL THAT BITCH GOOD!"

Jimena rolled her eyes, "People. Serena doesnt lead, she never has. And plus, i'm the new key now. And its not like you can kill me, the daughters never die. Not to mention i have a few... friends..." she grinned and then took her place beside Stanton and kissed him. "I think she deserves some pain since shes always gotten off easy" she whispered in his ear.

A bunch of cars started to crowd the streets, all parking around Jimena and Serena. The cars were all souped up. Then the people started to come out and walk towards Serena, their hands sliding to their jeans and coats. The guys were wearing loose clothing and the girls were either wearing skimpy little outfits or loose clothing like the guys.

"Heheheh..." Serena giggled nervously. "You guys... Jimena's a sell out. She totally dropped you guys to hang out with the right crowd and she's responsible for Veto's death! Totally! I MEAN... yeah... dawg... my homies... in the hood... G... heheheh". She back into a wall. "Hehheh... Ya know, I have nothing against_ you people_".

Jimena shook her head. "She was the one that didnt do anything to try and stop his death. And i didnt kill him, they all know i loved and still love him Serena. Dont you know that. And It was Tymmie was it not, that got him killed. And i mean, your the sell out. Whats your past besides perfect?" she said. She was getting angry.

One of the hood girls growled and went into serenas face. "What do you mean. 'You people' You racist bitch"


End file.
